Al Matthews (actor)
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States |residence = United Kingdom Spain |occupation = Actor Singer Songwriter United States Marine Sergeant |known_for = Aliens (1986) |years_active = 1975–1997 2011–present |awards = 13, including 2 Purple Hearts |website = }} Al Matthews (born November 21, 1942 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American actor and singer based in the United Kingdom, best known for his appearance as Gunnery Sergeant Apone in the James Cameron film Aliens (1986). He reprised his role 27 years later, providing the voice of Apone for the video game Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013). Matthews' portrayal of Apone was the inspiration for Sgt. Avery Johnson of the Halo franchise. Military career Matthews was a member of the United States Marine Corps, and served during the Vietnam War. On his website, he states: I spent six years in the United States Marine Corps; I hold thirteen combat awards and decorations, including two purple hearts. I was the first black Marine in the 1st Marine Division in Vietnam to be meritoriously promoted to the rank of sergeant; I served with Kilo Battery, Fourth Battalion, 11th Marines, 1st Marine Division, of that I am very proud. Acting and musical career Matthews has played various acting other roles, such as Ferguson in Rough Cut (1980), a workman in Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981), a Vietnam veteran in The Sender (1982), a fire chief in Superman III (1983), Benedict in The American Way (1986), General Tudor in The Fifth Element (1997) and Master Sergeant #3 in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997). He has also worked in British television, appearing in Grange Hill as the father of Benny Green, as well as in theater and radio; for the latter, as both an actor (on BBC Radio 4) and a presenter (on BBC Radio 1 and Capital Radio). In 1975, he scored a musical hit in the UK Singles Chart, "Fool", which reached number 16 in the fall of that year. Partial filmography * The Butterfly Ball (1977) as Himself * Yanks (1979) as Black G.I. at Dance * Rough Cut (1980) as Ferguson * Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) as Workman * Ragtime (1981) as Maitre D' * The Sender (1982) as Viet Nam Veteran * Superman III (1983) as Fire Chief * Funny Money (1983) as 1st Hood * Defense of the Realm (1986) as First U.S. Controller * The American Way (1986) as Benedict * Aliens (1986) as Gunnery Sergeant Apone * Out of Order (1987) as U.S. DJ * Stormy Monday (1988) as Radio DJ * American Roulette (1988) as Morrisey * The Fifth Element (1997) as General Tudor * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) as Master Sergeant 3 References External links * * Category:1942 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male singers Category:American male singers Category:African-American singers Category:African-American military personnel Category:African-American radio personalities Category:American expatriate male actors in the United Kingdom Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:BBC Radio 1 presenters Category:2018 deaths Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:Radio personalities from New York City Category:Singers from New York City Category:United States Marines